


La Triche

by FleetSparrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Cheating Leads to Threesome, F/F, F/M, Farce, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Michel and Marie are cheating on each other with their nanny.  Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Wealthy Spouses cheat on Each Other with Their Children's Nanny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Flash Fuck Around 2020





	La Triche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



> I, uh, was listening to a lot of French music, that’s the only explanation for this.

“Oh, darling, how I want only you.”

Brigitte had heard this line before.

In fact, she had heard it from Michel earlier that same evening, when she’d been whisked away during the baby’s nap into a broom closet for an illicit quickie. And now she was hearing it from his wife, this time inside the nursery, while Michel was watching the cousins play with the new baby.

Brigitte had her top pulled down and her skirts up, one hand stuffed tightly between her teeth as Marie’s soft fingers pushed deeper into her, her thumb playing with Brigitte’s clit.

“Come with me, Brigitte,” Marie whispered. “I’ll take you to the Riviera. To Monaco. We’ll set sail along the Mediterranean.”

Brigitte squeaked noncommittally over her hand, clenching around Marie’s fingers.

The stairs creaked.

“My husband!”

Brigitte groaned internally, and, dropping her skirts, shoved Marie into the adjoining bedroom. “Be silent!”

She’d just finished doing up her buttons when the door opened and Michel walked in, the baby sleeping in his hands.

“Finally got her to sleep,” he whispered.

Brigitte took the baby and settled her into the cradle. The baby gripped Brigitte’s finger and she cooed softly, gently removing the tiny hand from its death grip.

Michel wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hair. “You’re so good with children.” His hands wandered up to her breasts. “Come with me, Brigitte. I’ll take you to the Riviera. To Monaco. We’ll set sail along the Mediterranean.”

His erection pressed against her buttocks and she sighed internally. This was getting tiring.

He deftly undid her top, massaging her soft breasts as soon as they were exposed. Brigitte raised her skirts, pushing him back away from the cradle. Soon, he had her bent over the baby’s quilt stack, his cock gliding into her.

“You’re so wet for me already,” he whispered. “Forget my wife. Forget everyone. Let’s get away from here!”

The fifth floorboard groaned.

“My wife!”

Brigitte rolled her eyes and pushed him out of her, dropping her skirts. She opened the door to the other adjoining bedroom and all but threw him inside. “Silence!”

This time, she wasn’t quite quick enough with her top, but that hardly mattered as Marie fell into her arms. “Forget my husband. Forget everyone! Let’s get away from here!”

Brigitte kissed her and Marie squeezed her nipples until they hardened between her fingers. “Oh, my darling!”

The floorboard in front of the other adjoining bedroom thunked.

“My husband!”

Brigitte grabbed Marie, spun her around, and guided her into the first bedroom.

She had just enough time to turn around when Michel burst back in. “Oh, my darling!” He pulled Brigitte close, hiking up her skirts, and pushed his cock into her again.

“Tell me that we may leave this wicked world behind us. Let it be you and me, forever!”

The threshold clacked against the door.

“My wife!”

Brigitte growled and pushed him out again, shoving him into the second adjoining room. “Stay!”

She’d barely got the door shut when Marie entered through the hall door and took Brigitte into her arms.

“Tell me that we may leave this wicked world behind us. Let it be you and me, forever!”

Something fell in the second room.

“My husband!”

Brigitte threw up her hands and tossed Marie into the first room.

Honestly, Brigitte had had enough.

She grabbed the sleeping baby and left through the main door. Outside, she stopped just long enough to hear both doors open and husband and wife find each other highly aroused, with no nanny to be seen. Brigitte stormed down to the parlor.

When the couple found her, Brigitte was nursing the baby with a bottle, singing softly and rocking her. Husband and wife looked very sheepish about catching each other.

“Not one of you was thinking about your baby,” Brigitte scolded. “Only how you would take me away, and leave the other with her. This is your child. She is your responsibility!”

Marie and Michel hung their heads, very much like two schoolchildren who’d been caught by a teacher.

“If anyone goes anywhere, it will be me and the baby,” Brigitte said. “While you two reconcile.”

The couple glanced at each other. Marie came forward and knelt at Brigitte’s feet, one hand on her leg. Michel moved to the side of the chair, settling one hand on Brigitte’s shoulder.

“Perhaps, we need to go away together,” Marie said.

“Yes. Reconnect like before,” Michel said, staring down at them. “But…we’d want you to come with us.”

“Yes, Brigitte,” Marie said, her wide eyes pleading. “It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

Brigitte avoided looking at both of them, staring instead at the baby, now contentedly asleep once more, her tiny fingers again wrapped around one of Brigitte’s.

“Only if you both promise to be there for her,” Brigitte said.

Michel knelt beside his wife, their hands resting on the bundled baby.

“We promise,” he said.

“We promise,” Marie said.

Brigitte gave them a stern look, then softened. “All right. We’ll give this a try.”

The couple stood and kissed her cheeks.

“We’ll take her up,” Marie said, carefully picking up her baby.

“And we’ll meet you in our bedroom,” Michel said.

Brigitte nodded, extracting her finger from the baby’s clutches, and the couple took the baby back up to her nursery.

Brigitte stretched long in the chair. That had gone much better than she’d expected. Proud of herself, she headed upstairs, undoing her top buttons as she went.


End file.
